Don't miss it!!
Don't miss it!! is the second re-major single (ninth major single overall) (14th single overall) by BiS. It was released on July 4, 2018, with "Don't miss it!!" serving as the single's lead track, and was released in four editions: a regular BiS1st CD edition, a regular BiS2nd CD edition, a limited 3CD+Blu-Ray+50-page Photobook edition (type A) and a limited CD+DVD edition (type B). Single Information This is the first single to introduce BiS.LEAGUE system. Songs featured on CD's disc 1 are the same for both BiS1st and BiS2nd but aren't the same version according to the edition. BiS1st is featured on every editions except the regular BiS2nd edition. The CD's discs 2 and 3 are from 2018.3.4 BiS 2nd BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL?? @ Tokyo Ryoukoku Kokugikan" Sound Source (2018.3.4 BiS 2nd BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL?? ＠東京・両国国技館」ライブ音源). *'Catalog Number': CRCP-10404 (Regular BiS1st Edition), CRCP-10405 (Regular BiS2nd Edition), CRZP-34 (Limited Edition A), CRCP-10403 (Limited Edition B) *'Distributor': CROWN TOKUMA music distribution Tracklist 'CD' Disc 1 #"Don't miss it!!" - 3:58 #"TiME OVER" - 3:49 #"Don't miss it!! (instrumental)" - 3:58 #"TiME OVER (instrumental)" - 3:49 Disc 2 (Limited Edition A Only) #"BiSBiS" #"Give me your love Zenbu" (Give me your love 全部) #"never" #"My Ixxx" #"Let It Be" (レリビ) #"CHANGE the WORLD" #"IDOL" #"SOCiALiSM" #"Taiyou no Jumon" (太陽のじゅもん) #"Romeo no Shinzou" (ロミオの心臓) #"NOT the END" Disc 3 (Limited Edition A Only) #"Never Starting Song" #"SAY YES" #"I can't say NO!!!!!!!" #"Ashita ga Kuru Nara" (明日が来るなら) #"NOT SPECiAL" #"Human after all" #"primal." #"gives" #"BiS" #"WHOLE LOTTA LOVE" 'Blu-Ray / DVD' #"2018.3.4 BiS 2nd BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL?? @ Tokyo Ryoukoku Kokugikan" Live Video" (2018.3.4 BiS 2nd BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL?? ＠東京・両国国技館」ライブ映像) ##"BiSBiS" ##"Give me your love Zenbu" (Give me your love 全部) ##"never" ##"My Ixxx" ##"Let It Be" (レリビ) ##"CHANGE the WORLD" ##"IDOL" ##"SOCiALiSM" ##"Taiyou no Jumon" (太陽のじゅもん) ##"Romeo no Shinzou" (ロミオの心臓) ##"NOT the END" ##"Never Starting Song" ##"SAY YES" ##"I can't say NO!!!!!!!" ##"Ashita ga Kuru Nara" (明日が来るなら) ##"NOT SPECiAL" ##"Human after all" ##"primal." ##"gives" ##"BiS" ##"WHOLE LOTTA LOVE" #"MAKiNG OF BiS 2ND BEGiNNiNG TOUR FiNAL WHO KiLLED IDOL??" #"THE LAST DAY OF POUR LUi" Featured Members 'BiS1st' *PAN LUNA LEAFY *GO ZEELA *NEL NEHRU *TORiAEZ HANA 'BiS2nd' *PERi UBU *AYA EiGHTPRiNCE *KiKA FRONT FRONTALLE *YUiNA EMPiRE *MUROPANAKO *MEWCLUB Oricon Chart Positions 'BiS1st Editions' The single (including regular BiS1st edition and limited editions only) reached the the fourth position on the Oricon weekly single chart and charted for a total of four weeks. 'BiS2nd Edition' The single (including regular BiS2nd edition only) reached the the third position on the Oricon weekly single chart and charted for a total of four weeks. Gallery BiS Don't miss it!! limited edition A single content.jpg|Limited Edition A content Bis1st dontmissit asha all M.jpg|BiS1st promoting the single Bis2nd dontmissit asha all M.jpg|BiS2nd promoting the single Goji.jpg|GO ZEELA (BiS1st) promoting the single Videos Don't miss it!! BiS1st 新生アイドル研究会 OFFiCiAL ViDEO|Don't miss it!! (BiS1st Version) (Music Video) Don't miss it!! BiS2nd 新生アイドル研究会 OFFiCiAL ViDEO|Don't miss it!! (BiS2nd Version) (Music Video) External Links *Oricon Profile: Regular BiS1st Edition • Regular BiS2nd Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B *Buy the single: Regular BiS1st Edition • Regular BiS2nd Edition • Limited Edition A • Limited Edition B Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Singles Category:English Name Singles Category:BiS Singles Category:10 Member Line-Up